A song of fire and iron
by Gabriella5Greene551
Summary: Three years after the decepticons invaded Chicago and brought upon the apocalypse, a survivor named Giselle wonders through abandoned cities trying to find purpose in this rotting world, only to discover more then she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey there guys this is my very first fanfic, I hope you guys love it, and please be gentle I don't want any flames ok, enjoy.

It's hard trying to remember what the world was like before the end, it seems like all I can think about these days is running from whatever the world throws at me and Lana. So you might be wondering what happened and when? Well it all started one Saturday morning, I was sleeping like a baby then all of a sudden I feel my mama shaking me "Giselle! Giselle! Sweetheart wake up!" She said "Fuck off mama it's Saturday." I replied "Giselle you don't understand the aliens are attacking Chicago!"

"That's what has your panties in a bunch it's nothing, we won the last two times they tried to conquer the world." I said without a hint concern. "Giselle are you mad thousands of people are dead and dying and you think it's nothing!" She yelled,

"Yeah" I said calmly.

"Unbelievable!" She screamed while exiting my room. Little did I know she would be right, it was a big deal, the decepticons may have failed to bring their planet here but they didn't give up on taking over earth.

After conquering Chicago they started taking over cities all over the world, militaries all over the world were being overwhelmed. Then all hell broke loose when the economy hit rock bottom, almost every one became poor and those who weren't were killed for their money. Me and my mama started a life on the road once thugs started ransacking homes in my neighborhood. We were doing pretty good on the road, we were able to avoid thugs most of the time and when we ran into them I would just bury an axe in their skulls. For a year and a half me and mama thrived, until one night a group of people approached we thought they were thugs but as they got closer mama noticed something was off about them, they were slow and smelled far worse than usual. Before I could tell mama to run they surrounded us, and then we realized what they were, they were zombies. We tried and tried to fight them off but there were just too many. All of a sudden I feel mama pull me to her chest and tuck my arms in, then she propels herself backwards though the zombie wall, pushing and pushing until were free of them. My happiness turns into panic as my mother notices she has been bitten.

With the zombies hot on are trail my mama stops and says "Run sweetheart run." I obey and continue to run as tears spill from my eyes knowing my mama will be eaten alive.

So here I am too years later, in some abandoned city, looking though rubble for anything useful with Lana my best friend. I met her about two months after mama died, digging though garbage outside a strip club in one of the few ratty but populated cities, I gave her some food and we just started talking. She told me that she worked in that strip club, and because of the apocalypse people don't have money to stuff in her bra, and that's why she was dumpster diving. So I offered her to travel with me, she agreed and since then we've been like sisters.

"Giselle do you think we can you this." Lana says handing me a can opener. "No we already have a can opener, this would just waste space." I say tossing it aside.

"Why did you do that, what if the other one were to brake!?"

"Then I would fix it." I say in an annoyed voice. "What if we were to lose it" She says in a condescending tone. "MY GOD LANA WERE NOT GOING TO LOSE IT SO SHUT UP!

"Why do you all ways yell at me?" She said in a mousey voice. "Ok I'm sorry, it's just… I've wondering what I would have become if the apocalypse didn't happen; now I'll probably never know. It's just I want to be more than a dumpster diver. I just….." I begin to sob as Lana puts her arm over my shoulder. "Just let it out Giselle." "Ok" I say.

"I want much more than this provincial life!  
I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
and for once it might be grand  
to have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned!"

"See don't you feel better." Lana says in loving tone. "Yes, I do and I just realized what I would have been, A SOPRANO!

"Well you certainly have the voice for it, you have talent my dear and maybe you can still fallow your dream, society isn't completely destroyed."

"You're completely right Lana I'm going to fallow my dre….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Please review.  
In the distance I hear hissing, but not the hissing of a ratty cat, but the hissing of a xenomorph. Lana stares in the direction of the hiss and asks "What is it?" Annoyed by her stupidity I reply "Xenomorphs you dumb ass!" "We've got to get out of here!" Lana says in a state of panic.

Me and Lana grab our bags and start running for shelter. But when we turn into an alleyway we see horde of aliens! As we run back into the street we realize were surrounded by the foreign bastards. Lana tries to run but I grab her arm." There's no use running Lana we'll have to kill them all."

"But we'll never survive!", "To bad." I say stoically as I pull out my axe. Lana gets out her katana, and we charge into the horde.

I swing my axe decapitating several aliens as Lana stabs her katana into their brains. "Die all of you mother fucking bastards!" I scream so loud it hurts my voice. As I'm roiling heads I her a scream, within a few seconds I realize it's Lana, I turn around to see aliens jumping on Lana. "GISELLE PLEASE HELP ME!" I turn around and start running towards Lana, then out of nowhere an alien tackles me as I try to push it off I see the aliens drag Lana off as her screams become louder and louder.

"OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME!" Is the last thing I hear her say as she's dragged into the sewer. "I'm sorry Lana." I say as I finally break free of the aliens grip, then I burry my axe into its skull. I clasped to the ground as I realize more aliens are coming, I just sit there crying, waiting for them to kill me because life isn't worth living alone.

Just as I'm ready to die I hear an explosion then another one, I look up to see all of the xenomorphs dying as canon fire rains from the sky. Then it was all over, I looked to see who saved me but there was no one there so I just stated sobbing again realizing that my best friend was dead. Then I heard a voice. "My lady are you okay." The voice was very deep, so deep that it vibrated my bones. "Are you all right"

"No how could I be all righ…." As I turned around I found out the man was not a human man but a cybertionian and he was the most beautiful creature I've ever laded eyes on. His body was so shiny that the setting sun reflected of every inch of his body. "Ms. are you ""Yes I am great, because you saved me." I say after cutting him off.

"What is your name my lady."

"Giselle Yvonne Delacroix, what's yours?" I say seductively "My name is Optimus Prime."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note: Oh my gosh I got my first review so thank you to Bee4ever for reviewing and following and to Skifira for following. Please if you read the story review because I'm dying for feedback.

Optimus Prime, I remember seeing him on TV years ago, I never thought I would meet him or that he would be so sexy. "Giselle do you have a place to stay." He said in his deep manly voice. "Why no I don't, a girl like me just wanders around scavenging until she meets a fine gentleman to give her some company." I reply flirtatiously.

"So you saying you want leave with me?"

"Who else would keep me company, would you turn a lonely lady away?"

"Why no Giselle how could I turn away a girl pretty as you."

"You couldn't I'm just that fucking charming."

"Damn right you are, now come my spaceship a mile away."

"You have a spaceship!" I say intuitively. "Why yes I do my lady." He says while turning into a truk. "Now get in my lady." He says in a commanding tone, as I wiggle my way inside him I notice that he smells wonderful like chocolate cheese cake and pumpkin spice lattes it was delightful.

It only took us 7 minutes to get to the spaceship, as Optimus drove inside I stared at its interior, it looked like a cross between a house and a factory and a lab, it was simply glorious. "Optimus are there any other autobots living here to?" "No." He said an irritated tone. "Were they?" I reply in a gentle tone. "Dead, I think, gone with the fucking wind damnit! Do you not know what it's like to be all alone for a year!" "No I don't but I know what it's like to be all alone for a month." I say sadly.

"It's not the same Giselle."

"It's only an 11 month defense."

"11 months is a long time."

"My fucking god Optimus it's hard to comfort you when you back sass me, I'm just trying to say I know what you're feeling, and besides your no longer alone you have Giselle Yvonne Delacroix the most charming girl in the world with you."

"Your right and she is also the most beautiful woman in the world." He says while knelling to the floor so we could be eye to eye. "And you're beautiful to." I say as he cups my chin while I stare into his deep blue sparkling eyes. Then I make my move and press my soft pink lips against his large metal ones, and soon after he kisses me back.

What started out as a kiss has know turned into a make out frenzy, as we kiss passionately I remember something that I should have told him earlier.

"Optimus"

"Yes Giselle."

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it my lady?"

"I just turned 17 three Weeks ago."

"Oh Giselle age is just a number." He says while tucking my blue hair behind my ears. "So you don't care." I say slowly. "No Giselle I do not, you are my lady and I will love you forever."

"And so will I."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's note: Review if you read.

For 2 days I've been living in Optimus's spaceship and sence that first night are relationship has been going really well, we don't talk too much but that's because were too busy staring passionately into each other's eyes. "Oh Optimus you didn't tell me you had a television." I say seductively. "Damn, sorry my lady I forgot. I haven't watched TV in over a year." he says sadly.

"Does the DVD player still work?"

"Why yes it does Giselle."

"Oh thank the lord because I've got some DVDs in my backpack." I say as I dump the contents of my backpack on the floor. "There they are my favorite movies, to me there worth more than gold." I say as I grab the DVDs and show them to Optimus.

"What is this twilight?"

"It's a story of a girl who falls in love with a vampire, it's the best love story ever written from the genius mind of Stefanie Mayer. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"That would be delightful."

So I put the first Twilight in and we watched it as we cuddled on the couch, I even caught Optimus tearing up as Edward sucked the venom out of Bella Swan. When the movie was over I started to think about are future, wondering if our love to could last forever. "So what did you think about the movie?" I asked excitedly. "It was delightful." He said while is Safire blue eyes pierced the soul of my shiny silver ones.

"Wasn't that the greatest love story ever?!"

"No it wasn't."

"WHAT HOW COULD YOU SAY…."

"It wasn't the greatest because were the greatest love story of all time." His words are so beautiful I can't help myself so I begin to sing:

With all the years ahead of us,  
I will never go away,  
and we will be together every day,  
Every day,  
We'll remember that night  
And the vow that we made:

A heart full of love,  
A night full of you,  
The words are old  
but always true,  
Oh, God, for shame,  
you did not even know my name. 

**Optimus: **Dear Mademoiselle  
I was lost in your spell.

**Giselle:**  
A heart full of love  
No fear no regret  
"My name is Optimus Prime."

**Optimus:**  
You are youthful  
you are free,  
Giselle, Giselle!

Giselle**:**  
I saw you waiting and I knew.

**Optimus: **  
Waiting for you.  
At your feet.

**Giselle:**  
At your call.

**Optimus and Giselle:**  
And it wasn't a dream. Not a dream  
after all.


	5. Chapter 5

An Author's Not In response To My Haters

* * *

freewoman3, I am iron man, GHOSTINALAMP, and especially you bronys are men should be ashamed of your selfs for harassing a 14 year old who just whants to share her beautiful story to the world!

GHOSTINALAMP Giselle sings because she has a heart full of song, DEAL WITH IT!

I am Iron man YOUR OVER THINKIN IT!

freewoman3 you read a song of fire and iron, READ THE TITLE!

AND YOU BRONYS ARE MEN, YOU SICK DIRT, HOW DARE YOU SAY OPTIMUS IS A PEDOPHILLE IT IS NOT PEDOPHILLA IF ITS TRUE LOVE! BRONYS ARE MEN GO FUCK YOURSELF!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Author's note: Thank you to Skifira for your words of encouragement. Also I do not own Belle reprise or a heart full of love reprise and please review if you read.

"So Optimus why is your last name Prime?" I asked inquisitively. "Well Giselle that is because I am a prime." "What's a Prime." I ask blissfully. "A Prime is a leader who is chosen by the matrix, which is a crescent shaped gem that was made by the 16 original Primes to see witch of their descendants would be fit to rule." Astounded the only thing I can say back is "OPTIMUS YOU DIDN'T FUCKING TELL ME YOU'RE A KING, THAT'S KIND OF FUCKING IMPORTANT! I say in rage.

"I didn't think you wanted to know."

"Obviously I wanted to know!"

"Well you know now, and stop yelling it's rude."

"I'm sorry for yelling Optimus. Wait if you're a king does that make me a princess?!"

"Sure, whatever you like my lady."

I think my little 17 year old mind just exploded, me out of all people would become a princess, that's every girls dream, I almost fell unworthy but yet I am worthy. I did always have a mind for politics and I was once captain of the cheer team, but what set me apart from the other girls was my princess like appearance, with my high cheek bones, smallish but perky breasts, naturally blonde hair which is dyed sky blue despite the apocalypse, full pink lips, small waist and baby making hips, but my most stunning feature is my silver colored eyes witch shine like diamonds in the sky. I guess I was always destined to be a princess.

* * *

Later that day me and Optimus were making tea when I heared a strange noise It was a scratching noise coming from outside. "Damnit what is bloody noise?! Optimus said furiously. Then more scratching and more and more and more until it sounded like a thousand cats were scratching the roof. All of a sudden I realized what it was…"FUCKING ALIENS"! I screamed at the top of my lungs, my scream was so loud I stared having trouble with my hearing it also made Optimus's head look like it was going to blow up.

"Giselle we must abandon the ship!"

"Why can't we just fly away, surely take off would shake them off!"

"That is not an option."

"WHY?!"

"Because the ship is immobile."

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT TELL ME THAT?!"

"I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS IMPORTANT!"

"WELL IT IS, KNOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT?!"

"The same way we came in."

Optimus was referring to the door he drove though the first day we met, it was the only exit on the ship. So me and Optimus headed for the door. Optimus pulled the lever causing the door to open only to reveal a horde of aliens waiting for us. We were going to have to fight are way out of this, although there a thousand of them and 2 of us. "TOGETHER!" We battle cried as we charged into battle, Optimus was shooting his cannon as I shot my machine gun while swinging my axe in the other hand.

"DIE DAMN YOU, DIE ALL OF YOU!"

"Optimus there's too many we must run!"

"NO, we just have to hold them off a little longer then we'll be able to run!"

But Optimus didn't understand that I was being over whelmed, he had the advantage of size while I was small.

"Optimus?!"

"Just a little longer."

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed while xenos tackled me to the ground, Optimus was trying to get to me but couldn't at least a hundred aliens were on top of him.

"GISELLE!"

"OPTIMUS!"

I thought it was the end, so many aliens were on me that I couldn't see anything, but then I felt something change within me something was not the same. I feel my muscles strengthen and burst, my bones began to crack, and my senses heighten. Then my world went black.


End file.
